SNS Wars
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: No one expected about the winners.


Title: SNS Wars

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It all started when Kyoko Mogami shared a short clip of Tsuruga Ren as a little boy, it was sent to her by Juliana as a joke and finding it amusing she had to share it to everyone which ended up online.

It was so hilarious that Ren as a toddler was deadly adorable yet funny, it was a short clip where his father recorded, little Ren was adorably run over by his little brother driving a battery powered truck and basically stepped by the big plastic truck, Kuu holding the camera was screaming and running to them.

It created lots of memes after and the poor man was asked every time in all the talk shows that he was invited to if he was run over as a teen or an adult and his reply was in jest, "_If I do you know who was the one that hit me_." And because of it it was pointed to his brother who was driving his now modified truck with a caption, "_It got bigger, beware_."

While in his retaliation, he asked Seana if she has any short videos of her daughter when she was little and perfectly she had and it was perfect.

Uploading the short crying clip of his beloved girlfriend over social media with a caption, "_I feel dumb_" and followed by a wailing kindergarten Kyoko showing her ninety-nine percent paper and crying over how she did not get the one point, Seana holding the camera was shaking in giggles while her brother as a baby laid by the carpet back flat, arms at the side legs closed and a pacifier by the mouth, he looked like a dead person in diapers.

Ren's fans together with hers mused at their antics to each other, until their brothers made the little social media war worse, because of the truck meme came out, the king of roasting Koudi shots fired at Ren when he posted another short clip taken from Kuu which the other happily obliged, Ren was also a toddler and Koudi as a baby, _"I will never forgive you" _Ren with a whole jar of peanut butter painted his diaper clad little brother with it and the other wailed yet continued to eat the spreading smothered to him.

And because Otto was not delighted that he became a wallpaper because of his odd sleeping pose from his sister's video, he posted his own retaliation as well, Kyoko playing with their mother's lipstick and painting his brother's face while enjoying singing, Seana however was in fits watching her daughter, _"Don't ask why I wore foundation and lip gloss whenever I go out, it makes me look like mom." _And because of it Kyoko shared another but this time teaming up with Ren.

It was a present video of her brother, crying over his new modified ATV being tried out by his mother who thought it was like her sports car, the wailing was so hilarious, he sounded like a singing walrus and before the clip ended it was Koudi with few of his close friends from his own bran they were in their downhill bikes screaming and him shouting, "_Who took the breaks_." And Julie was at the corner wheezing in laughter.

The public commented about the Mogami sibling about big cry babies and their mom is a badass.

And because the other two would make sure they have their own reply, it was a recent clip where Ren and Kyoko are at the office warehouse of Koudi, the place is full of ramps and other extreme sports equipment but he had some hoops and slides in it too, Kyoko instead slides down she tumbled rolling, and he concerned fiancé came to her rescue but failed after jumping a small fence and tripping slamming face first, the whole area blared in laughter at the couple.

The little war of embarrassing clips continued until their mothers wanted to put a stop to it, Seana put up a short clip of her daughter dancing as a toddler holding the handle of the over and her little brother sleepily drove a tiny truck under her causing her to fall and pull the oven lid down and hitting both of them, the little boys still asleep, _"Do not worry, Otto is already asleep and Kyoko asked for a carrot muffin shortly after." _She wrote and Ren wheezed at laughing at his set while Kyoko pouted at him.

But it wasn't long when Ren's turn for mom embarrassment was when Ren was seven and his baby brother is in pacifier, "What happened sweety?" asked by Julie to her eldest son.

"Cookie wouldn't give me the milk and I can't eat my stary stars!" he complained and his baby brother just held the carton of milk to him and would not let go.

"Cookies, give big bro-bro some milk so he can eat." Kuu tried to pry but then the baby's eyes squinted as if it was a challenge and Julie wheezed.

She wrote, _"We know who the bully is."_

The peace was short lived when the younger children retaliated to their mothers, "_We love both of you but really, that was too much…" _ they wrote and a clip of Seana trying to drive her son's ATV again by the creek and Julie with a helmet and riding a inflatable boat being pulled by the ATV.

"Mom, please think about bruised skin and your beauty!" Otto tried to convince his mother while Kyoko just gaped nervously at her mother.

"Ma… Remember when I was in the ICU and I was full of casts? You're better than this." This time Koudi spoke from behind the camera.

"Mom, please consider your age!" said by Ren trying to convince them, the two mothers glared at him and Seana gripped the acceleration of the ATV even more.

"Good job, dumbass, you made it worse!" said Koudi to his brother and poor Otto chased after them wailing like a walrus again.

After that the little prank war was over but the fans of both actors and the family were all amused at the candid moments they had, especially to both of the cool moms, the boys assured that both women was scratch free at that clip and they had fun, having two cool photos taken by Otto.

And because of the event, Otto had his own shirt made by Koudi's company, it was a hilarious meme where he was made in to a cartoons and has a name, the screaming Otto, while Koudi was dubbed the Tsuruga Bully at Birth. Kyoko bought his shirt and worn it to tease Ren all the time which was found to be funny and cute by their fans.

However when people asked who won, the couple and the two younger siblings would just point to their mothers.

~END~


End file.
